Dance with the Devil
by Celesius
Summary: What if there was a female grim reaper and she had to complete a final task before retiring? Lúthien meets something she didn't expect in a seemingly easy assignment. Rating may change later. Sebastian/oc
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully this story does not seem too bad. There are just not a lot of Sebastian/oc stories that are actually good that I have read. Please be kind to me this is my first solo story on here. Yes in a last minute decision I chose the song for the title. I hate titles so I might change it later.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. If I did then…..well I would make Sebastian go shirtless at least once. Yummy!

This is before the whole mess of the second season of _Black Butler _or _Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

><p>I sighed as William gave her a file on the next person she had to depose of. <em>Today is my last day then I am scott free<em>. The file was labeled Classified in large black letters. "Umm Will, why am I doing a classified for my last assignment?" I had hoped for an easy human to prey on before I left. Yet seeing as the person who gave the mission was William, I should have never had my hopes up in the first place. William adjusted his glasses with the tip of the jaws of his usual sickle while glaring at me. "Well seeing as one of the better reapers had decided to go into retirement, I have decided to have this mission done so that I would know that you could at least get it done and not rely on an incompetent fool like Grell or Ronald. You should be grateful now that you can leave without any regrets." His gaze hardened even more at the last statement.

Seeing as there was no other option, I opened the file to see who would be my last victim. I noticed something was off after just skimming through it. "Will, are you sure that this person should really be as hard as you are making it to be? I mean really this person looks like no effort should be taking to take it out." I had said while snapping the file shut.

William didn't look amused at my perception of the human. "Lúthien just go do it. You wont believe me if I told you. You are the type who needs to experience it first hand," he firmly stated while adjusting his glasses once more. "Just go and get it done, I want it done as soon as possible." His face softened slightly, if anyone else had been around they probably think that he was not really William. I knew better than to tease about Will letting his guard down around me. I just smiled partially before leaving the library to go to a portal to take her to the human world.

The portals entrance was just a doorway. Nothing was fancy about it; it was just a sheet of wood that was chestnut in color and smooth on the surface. The doorway had no molding around it and the only difference in color was the doorknob that was white. If anyone other than the "shinigami" looked at the door, they probably would never guess that on the other side it lead to the human world; yet it served its purpose and that is all that was needed.

Opening the door, there was nothing but darkness that had greeted me. Taking a deep breathe, I walked through the darkness and let my body move to the will of the portal. The movement that the portal caused felt effortless; the only discomfort was that the air was cold. Not long after I had walked past the threshold of the portal, I was greeted with the warm, inviting rays of sunshine. The portal had left off in the air only to have me fall down to a forest below myself.

Gracefully, I landed on the grass covered ground, the forest was very dense with trees and random bushes. I took a bit of time to look around in hopes of finding a path or some indication of where some civilization would be. It was unneeded as a loud crash sounded off to my left. Quickly, I ran in the direction of the noise in hopes of finding a human or a village. Once arriving to the spot, I hid in a bush to see a boy about the age of sixteen. The boy had orange hair and a hat hanging from his neck. His clothes were plain so it showed that he was no noble man. The boy had seemed to knock down a tree that could not be done by any normal human. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of my hiding spot.

"Excuse me?" at the sound of my voice the boy turned around to face me. He looked at me with curiosity then smiled brightly. "Hi! What is someone like you out here? Are you lost?" Internally, I was shivering against how fast the boy was talking and the radiance that he was omitting. "Umm I just need…" I started to say until the chatterbox in front of me interrupted me. "Oh I know! I will take you back to the mansion and maybe Sebastian will know what to do!" Chatterbox grabbed my arm only to start running at a fast pace, if I had been human I would have defiantly been dragged behind him. Just attempting to escape was pointless, the boy had a tight grip, which made me decide to follow along and see where that got me.

Trees and shrubbery past quickly with the pace that the boy was making me uphold. I could only hope that after I had gone to wherever the boy wanted me to go I would be able to find my target. A few moments after we had started the run, the forest was clearing until a garden came into view. Chatterbox finally slowed down to a normal human pace as we entered the garden. It seemed to be well taken care of and was filled with many hedges wile the center point of it was a fountain. Further up the garden was a mansion, I could only assume at the moment that the mansion belonged to some well to do nobleman or lord. (Seriously, do I need to describe Ciel's mansion?…I feel lazy and do not feel like doing it.) While observing my surroundings, I did not notice that the boy was pulling on my arm to get me inside the large mansion.

"Come on lets go. I need to get you to Sebastian, he might get mad if he knew that you didn't see him as soon as possible." The boy whined while pulling on my arm even harder. Giving into the boy and his demands, I walked with him inside of the mansion. Once entering the home, I smelled a sweet scent that was a mix vanilla and roses that shocked me immediately. _Only twice I have smelt that smell. I can only hope that for once I am wrong about what it is from._ The interior of the mansion seemed to be perfect and spotless, from what I was seeing so far which was the dining room. Nothing was out of place and fresh flowers were in all of the vases that were placed on small tables. The boy lead me from the dining room into the entrance hall and up the large staircase. Once up on the second floor, the boy lead me to one of the many rooms that were in the hallway.

"Sebastian-san I have brought someone who I would like you to meet," the boy announced as he quickly slammed the door open with his inhuman strength. Inside the room was a wall lined with books and a desk in the center of the room with a man who was sitting in a chair behind it, it seemed that the man was busy as he was quickly writing on some paper that was in front of him. Slowly the man raised his head, he had black hair that was short in the back of his head and the front of his hair framing his face that reached to slightly below his chin while a bit of hair was hanging in the center of his forehead. (Just look up a picture of Sebastian if you don't like the description of his hair.) His face was smooth as it came to a slight point that was his chin. His eyes were the best if not the most memorable feature that he had, the dark amber color seemed to see past everything while framed with dark, long eyelashes. His stare turned hard when he laid his eyes on me. Inside, my gut was telling me to fight, he was one of the great enemies that my people had problems with for centuries if not for the rest of all eternity. Demon. The very thought of what he was sent internal shivers in my body. It seemed from the look in his eyes that the feeling was mutual.

After a moment of silence as the two of us were sizing each other looking for a weakness, the demon cleared his throat. "Why would I want to meet an insignificant woman such as this? Now take her away…" while talking in mid-sentence a little ringing could clearly be heard in the room. On the right side of the room on the wall was a series of bells, seeing as they are used to called servants, I assumed that the master of the household was calling for the foul demon from the study. The demon, not looking at the wall, stood quickly and made his way to the door way, only to go widely around me to get to the exit. "Finny take this thing that you have found and leave it outside. When I return, I wish to not see it at all. Is that understood?" He said in an very intimidating tone. Just from the look that Finny was given, he looked like he was about die. The demon smirked in satisfaction and quickly left the room.

_Damn it Will! Why the hell did you have to give me this assignment?_ Clenching my fists, my mind wandered to painful ways to torture the callous reaper. Once I felt a tug on my hand, did I come out of the bloodshed I made up in my mind. Glancing to the right, Finny had his large green eyes filled with tears. I gave him a half smile and patted his head. "Finny, what is wrong? Are you sad by me having to leave?" I said gently as to not start the unshed tears to fall. The boy nodded his head quickly at my words. I smiled," well then I guess we will have to make master see that I am of use. That way no matter what that mean thing said, I can stay here." Finny started to smile and quickly wiped his eyes. "I will lead you to masters study then! I am sure that he will let you stay. If he doesn't, I will just hide my new friend." His face was glowing from happiness at the idea of me staying even if I had just met him. I chuckled at his words and followed him as he lead me to the study. Hopefully, the young master would listen to what I have to say that way I could start my retirement soon.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this! I hope that this beginning is okay. I seriously hate writing the beginnings because I have always had issues with them. The rest of this story will come out smoothly hopefully. I know there are several awkward wordings and grammar is not that great. I have been out of school for a year and other stuff that my grammar is not as great as it used to be. Review and let me know what you think. I am open to good criticism and ideas.<p> 


	2. Announcement

Hi all readers. I am sorry about not updating this story for forever. I am moving and other issues had come up. I promise that I will update this story by next week at the latest. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for all the encouragement as well.


End file.
